


直到故事结束

by AustinYZhao



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, The English version (MAYBE) is on the way!XD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinYZhao/pseuds/AustinYZhao
Summary: 有人会回过头捡起故事的碎片。……不过时间都已经过去这么久了。
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 14





	直到故事结束

**Author's Note:**

> 新春快乐！  
> 这个段子集会占用大家的几分钟时间，祝大家阅读愉快。

-  
在某个地下站点报到的Iceberg博士见到了他的直属上司。他微笑着伸手，对方以机器人的方式回应了他。  
我那时候觉得自己完蛋了，Iceberg说，早知道是这样，我宁愿死都不会来这里，下地狱都比这个好。

-  
其实并没有什么问题，Iceberg博士是一个非常称职的人。Gears似乎对他很满意。

-  
事故之后，Gears对几近疯狂的Iceberg说，这并不是你的错。  
然后他走出去，告诉视窗后面的医生们，Iceberg需要继续进行与之前相同的隔离观察，时间为十五天。  
Iceberg坐在白色的病房里，不发一语。

-  
Iceberg开始做他能够做的一切事情了，在不违反基金会纪律的情况下。通常Gears不会为他解决后续事务，但是这些事务看起来总会被自己解决。

-  
“经过一些必要的咨询之后，我认为你需要一天的时间释放自己的精神压力。”  
“……算了。现在不是工作时间，我直说吧，你在这就挺能给我精神压力的。”  
长久的沉默。Iceberg抬起头，觉得Gears看起来不大对劲。

-  
Iceberg在进入基金会前完全没有感情经历，性经历接近于零。他都不知道自己以前会不会做什么怪里怪气的事情，他也不应该知道。  
这非常自然地解释了在Gears第一次和Iceberg接吻时，后者表现出了“完全宕机”的症状。Iceberg本人承认这只是个意外，并且保证如果再来一遍他会继续宕机的。

-  
Iceberg拉着Gears的手，一同走上西伯利亚的旷野，这时Iceberg的另一只手里还拎着一个密码箱。他把箱子丢到雪上，解开密码锁，把里面的圆球掏出来。Gears站在旁边，看着Iceberg把圆球用力掷向远方。  
三分钟后，天上爆出了烟花。  
这件事是Iceberg短暂人生中为数不多的几次重大违纪事件之一。理所当然地，他接到了一封工资扣除的邮件。Gears对此不予置评。

-  
他们每天都在做和前一天看似相同的工作，每个月都要实验，每个季度都要作报告，每年平安夜前一天都要开年会。  
Iceberg在喝热可可的时候会对这些东西感到厌倦。热可可对于他的体温而言还是太高，但不及时喝完这杯深褐色的东西，它就会结出干巴巴的硬块。他不喜欢干掉的巧克力，所以要吃有夹心、可以拉丝的巧克力棒。  
可是Gears总是送盒装巧克力。很贵，只有两三块里面有夹心。盒装巧克力其实也不错的，Iceberg想，最后这个理由还是把他说服。  
Gears仍旧会把这珍贵的礼物放入Iceberg的口中。

-  
Gears真的会在中国人所谓的“大年初一”那天发红包。  
在这之前Iceberg不太清楚红包是什么东西;然而至死他都没有明白为什么Gears会发红包。

-  
某些时候Gears会脸红。也仅限于某些时候。

-  
Iceberg第一次和Gears做爱，是在某一个平静的冬夜，那时积雪已经把站点上部的地面全部覆盖了。这个站点的员工宿舍在地面以上，做成了当地居民楼常见的样子。在这栋普通的楼里会发生许多单调的故事，像它的外表一样苍白。  
Iceberg先喝了酒，再打开自己房间的门，把流着雪水的Gears拉进来。他们并不住在同一栋楼，总是Gears来拜访Iceberg，而性质一般不仅仅是拜访。——不过Iceberg还是认为自己是可以更像雪的。  
他把脸埋到Gears的颈侧，闻到了一股沐浴露的甜味。不知道是什么香型。这一刻他感到温暖，如同冰化开而水流满地的潮湿感拥抱着他。他下定决心跟Gears说，我爱你，虽然我不知道你是否会明白这种感觉，但是我确定我爱你。  
Gears微微点头。他看起来似乎是喜悦的。  
当Iceberg抹去眼角的冰粒时，窗外的雪花纷纷飘下。他想象自己是一片雪花，被无数的后来者压平，压在深处，在春天融化成水，再无踪影。  
这时的Iceberg是一个幸福的人。  
于是他们上了床。宿舍楼的外面狂风呼啸，房间里很温暖。

-  
在无尽的长夜里，人们点起一丛丛篝火。所有的人都在夜里做自己喜欢的事，他们可以绕着篝火唱歌跳舞、用火焰烘烤羊肉，接着听长者讲述光明的往昔，或者做爱，就在繁星之下。  
有时Iceberg会选择最后一种。Gears依旧面无表情地来到房间里，帮他的助手解开几乎所有的扣子，然后亲吻、拥抱。Iceberg把自己摊在床上时，感觉自己像一大块白布。在晚上的非工作时间，Gears总是穿黑色衬衫和黑色长裤，和他的头发、眼睛一样黑。  
所以他们只在夜晚做爱，夜晚掩盖了一切。

-  
Iceberg确实觉得“用枪自杀”是一个特别不浪漫的选项。“其实我觉得最浪漫的事就是被自己做的炸弹——当然，是非常优良的那种，不是试验品——炸死。”他说，“吃巧克力棒噎死就算了，妈的，我根本就想不出来谁会吃巧克力棒吃到噎死好吗！”  
某一日Gears推开了Iceberg未关的房门，他首先看到的就是一地稿纸。再往里走几步是血和枪。然后是死掉的Iceberg，血液已经凝固了。

-  
以Lament的权限无法拿到Iceberg相关的资料，近乎是一切的资料都被封存了起来。他能听到的只是一些稀碎的言语，穿插在研究员和特工们的食堂用餐时间里和走廊上，真他妈可怜，要是我我也会那样，越早越好，等等。  
他还是无法得知这位奇怪的研究员在Gears心中的重要性，Gears在往后的日子里一成不变。  
Lament想，反正我也看不出来吧……  
突然的胃绞痛打断了他的思考，胃药忘记吃了。他瞟了一眼刚买的鸡块，决定浪费这些钱。

-END-


End file.
